When working with electronic and communication modules and interfaces that have limited access, connecting and removing of cabled connectors becomes difficult. Frequently there are multiple cables with stiff back-shells or other immovable obstructions that are in close proximity such that connecting and removing the cable connectors is difficult. In some cases all the cables need to be removed in order to gain sufficient access to the panel or to an individual cable. In other situations the cabled connection is positioned in a location that has limited access such that finger access is limited and the use of conventional connector pliers is ineffective.
Known cables include electrical, signal, data and cooling cables that are coupled to a module interface with the connectors typically located on a planar panel or other nearby surfaces. Electrical cables can route low and high voltage electrical power to accommodate the application requirements. Signal cables can be radio frequency (RF), microwave, analog, and digital signals. It is known that liquid cooling is often required; accordingly, a cooling fluid can also be routed via the interface. Cables include a connector with a mating connector on the interface panel.
It is known that connectors can be adjusted, such as tightened or loosened, by customized conventional tools. These customized tools can have angled sections or custom fit designs that are not universal and are adapted to specific constrained designs. Cable stiffness and certain back-shell types inhibit easy removal. The connector pliers and similar conventional tools do not allow for ease of use and can damage the connector shell, adjacent connectors, or the panel. Shrink sleeving applied over connector bodies to improve gripping loosens over time and results in slippage.
What is needed is a tool that is able to extend to the connector panel and securely grip an individual connector of a cable in order to tighten or loosen the connector.